


L's Musings

by AberrantCaptain



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantCaptain/pseuds/AberrantCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**SPOILERS** L watches as Light dies and commentates about the undignified way Kira finally perished. Written for the anniversary of Light's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L's Musings

**Author's Note:**

> This is terribly short, but I wanted to write something up in honor of Light's death. So this is all from L's point of view, as though L was watching Light as he died. I hope it's not too weird. I hardly ever write anything for L, so I may be more out of character than I want to be.
> 
> So, everyone, please forgive me if this is terrible. If you read it though, please review! I'd love to know what people think. :)

Light Yagami….

I don’t think anyone expected you to die the way you did, writhing on the floor, begging to be pitied, saved, hoping for assistance by the very same shinigami who, in the end, killed you.

No…the world never saw Kira’s death occurring in that manner.

So undignified.

Do you remember how I died, Light? Without a sound. I died at Kira’s hands, your hands, yet I died with dignity, something I can see now you failed to achieve. 

As soon as I felt my heart going, I knew you were Kira. That I had been correct in my assumptions all along. Of course, nobody else recognized that; it took another six years for my successors to solve what I could have solved, had I still been able to speak during my heart attack. 

While your demise in this manner is unexpected…I see it as well deserved.

I would have much rather sent you, Kira, to your death myself; I don’t think I ever kept that desire a secret.

In the end though, as long as justice has been served, that is all that truly matters in this case.

Seeing you die without a shred of dignity intact…

Yes, it was well deserved.

Near performed his duty well, as was expected of him, and as I thought he would.

To Light, I have one last thing to say:

Welcome to hell.


End file.
